Outtake Jacob & Leah Segundas Oportunidades
by Betzacosta
Summary: La historia continua después del cap 32 de SO. Leah ha huido sintiendose triste y deprimida después de contar su triste secreto. Siente que no es una verdadera mujer y que no merece el amor ¿Podrá Jacob hacerle enteder que no es así?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Aquí les traigo lo prometido, espero de verdad que les guste la pequeña hojeada en la vida de Jacob y Leah ;)

* * *

Leah se sentó en el porche de la pequeña casa con una taza de chocolate caliente, uno de los pequeños placeres que parecía todavía poder disfrutar y apretó contra el objeto de vidrio para recibir un poco de calor.

Sentía frio, quería culpar al viento que azotaba en ese sitio por las tardes, pero sabía que se trataba más bien de algo distinto al clima o a la temperatura… que lo que sentía venia de su alma.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza la taza de chocolate antes de llevarla a sus labios, disfrutó que el líquido dulce y caliente bajara por su garganta y suspiró de gusto al saborearlo.

Ojala todo en su vida fuera tan bueno como ese chocolate, o por lo menos tuviera igual sentido.

El chocolate caliente tenía claro cuál era su función al existir, su motivo en el mundo. Ser una bebida dulce e ideal para lugares fríos.

Hubiese sido más fácil si ella supiera también eso… ¿cuál era el motivo por el que existía? ¿Por qué había venido al mundo?

Dejó la taza en la mesita al lado de la mecedora y entró a la casa que su amiga Claire le había permitido usar para esconderse mientras todo el huracán Jacob se calmaba, estaba apartada de toda la civilización, era una pequeña casa de campo en Irlanda y donde decidió ir después de escapar de la boda de Bella y Edward, cuando le contó su secreto más preciado, más doloroso.

Era un buen sitio donde estar, recordaba mejor al ver los tonos verdes y hermosos que una vez disfruto con él, cuando fue feliz.

Encendió la calefacción, ya que las noches tendían a ser frías, prendió la luz de la lámpara al lado del sofá blanco y sintió como de nuevo la soledad la embargaba.

La soledad no era algo ajena a ella, más bien le gustaba, sabía que así iba a estar toda su vida por lo que prefería aceptarlo y evitar sufrir más tarde, por ilusiones estúpidas e infantiles.

Tenía varios días tratando de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto, que al haber huido a ese sitio estaba haciéndole todo más fácil a todo el mundo, especialmente a él.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que le dijo la verdad y ella no podía olvidar su tristeza cuando se enteró de que había muerto su hijo, que por culpa de su imprudencia todo se había acabado.

Por lo menos Leah había tenido años para adecuarse a esa idea y a otras que aunque las reto o trato de probar como mentiras la vida le enseño que eran ciertas.

Que no era digna del amor.

Que no podía ser madre.

Que debía vivir sin él y sin nadie.

Que nunca iba a ser una verdadera mujer…

Se dejó caer en el mueble más cercano y empezó a llorar de nuevo, ¡Dios! ya no quería llorar más, creía que años atrás había superado todo lo que ahora le albergaba nuevamente su pecho, que había dejado de sufrir y lo único que sentía era aceptación y resignación… al parecer no era cierto.

¿Por qué lo volvió a ver?

¿Por qué la vida se empeñó en devolverle lo que nunca podría ser suyo?

¿Cuándo su vida se arruino tanto?

Se limpió las lágrimas y pensó en la única respuesta a esa pregunta: Sam.

Ella lo amaba tanto, o por lo menos pensó que lo hacía. Él había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión, su primera vez. Su primer todo.

Claro, ahora al verlo en retrospectiva ella entiende que él nunca la amó a ella por ser ella, y nunca la trato bien, no como aprendió después en los brazos de Jacob, no como él le enseño que debía ser tratada.

Sam siempre fue brusco con ella, ahora lo aceptaba, le gritaba, algunas veces la miraba con rabia, molestia y ella nunca entendía por qué lo hacía, qué había hecho para ganarse eso.

Generalmente se culpaba a si misma por esos maltratos, actuando como una imbécil lo excusaba por todo.

Que si no iba a una cita era porque trabajaba mucho.

Que si le gritaba era porque estaba estresado.

Que no la miraba a ella así sino que no había tenido un buen día.

Bella fue buena con ella al pensar que cuando él se refería a que ella no era una verdadera mujer era porque Leah era una simple adolescente… pero ella sabía que no era así, que se refería a las veces que habían intimado, que habían estado juntos.

Leah no se sentía preparada para hacer el amor con nadie, pero él insistió, le dijo que quería que ella le demostrara su amor, que era normal y todos lo hacían y al ver que no cedía la amenazó, le dijo que si no accedía él buscaría a alguien que cubriera todas sus necesidades…

Así que a la final lo hizo… no quería perderlo.

Y esa era una de las cosas que más se arrepentía en su vida.

Nunca había experimentado algo tan traumático en su corta vida.

Él no fue gentil, suave o trató de estimularla de alguna forma. Cuando todo acabo ella se encontraba adolorida, llorando y apretando esa parte como si con eso fuera encontrar algún tipo de alivio.

Sam solo le dijo que se debía a que era su primera vez y que la próxima no sería así.

No fue verdad…

Estuvo con él varias veces más y nunca descubrió a que se refería la gente al llamar al sexo maravilloso. No lo entendía, ya que para ella solo era algo doloroso, incómodo y bastante desagradable.

A la final Sam le había dicho que era su culpa, que era una frígida o simplemente no servía para nada.

Ella recuerda lo atormentada y triste que se sentía por esas acusaciones y hasta que se lo terminó creyendo… era su culpa, no podía ser de otra manera.

Después vino todo el episodio Victoria, y la poca autoestima que tenía desapareció completamente.

Pasó los años siguientes lejos de todos los hombres, deprimida por su vida, pensando que era verdad todo lo que Sam le había dicho.

Todo fue así hasta que llegó Jacob… y eso también lo arruino.

Jacob era tan distinto a todo lo que había conocido por lo que desde el primer momento ella optó por no actuar como siempre. Estaba en un país distinto, en un mundo distinto, podía fingir ser alguien que no era.

Una nueva Leah.

Sin el Clearwater que la protegiera.

Sin que existiera un Sam o una Victoria.

Sin escuchar en su cabeza su voz gritándole que no servía para ser mujer, que le daba asco y que a la final lo único que buscaba de ella era su dinero.

Solo iba a existir Leah. Y de alguna forma que ella no comprendió al decidir eso descubrió a la verdadera mujer que tenía dentro, sin cicatrices ni estigmas.

Solo ella misma.

Ayudaba que Jacob fuera tan… maravilloso. Era amable, soñador, dulce, amoroso y le escribía la peor poesía que había leído en su vida.

Todo sucedió tan rápido y tan sencillo que ella se sorprendió de no haber subido sus defensas o tal vez si lo hizo pero él las destrozo con una mirada.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, solo días después de conocerse ella estaba tan borracha - sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlo - lo había hecho intencionalmente para superar el acto en sí, pero de igual manera pasó la mitad del tiempo tensa por lo que venía y la otra mitad asombrada porque había sido tan distinto a todo lo que había experimentado antes que no se lo creía.

Para todos los aspectos prácticos, ella considero esa como su verdadera primera vez: su primer orgasmo, su primera conexión al hacer el amor con alguien, su primer amor de verdad.

En ese momento descubrió lo que era de verdad ser amada. Ser deseada. Ser querida.

Todo era perfecto… hasta que la vida llegó y volvió a golpearla, a hacerla decidir o tal vez a volver a ser la misma estúpida Leah Clearwater de antes.

Se volteó en el mueble acostándose en posición fetal y viendo el respaldar del sofá a la vez que se recriminaba, como normalmente hacía.

¿Por qué huyo?

¿Por qué fue tan cobarde?

Pero muy en el fondo también sabía la respuesta a esas y a todas las preguntas similares… Sam.

Al saber que estaba embarazada toda certeza de haber conocido a un hombre distinto, que la amaba se esfumo para siempre, así él no se cansara de repetirle que la adoraba.

Volvió a ser la misma Leah de antes, la que estaba llena de complejos, conflictos y temores. Además tenía una nueva vida en su vientre en la que pensar.

Se llevó la mano en su vientre y lo apretó como si hubiese alguien allí, hacia tantos años de eso y ella no dejaba de sentir la pérdida de ese ser que por unos instantes había sido lo más importante, lo que más quería.

Por lo que prometió ser fuerte, tener valor y arriesgarse.

Por lo que se montó en un taxi en busca de su destino… uno que nunca llego.

¿Por qué tenía que volverlo a ver?

¿Por qué la vida se empeñó en cruzar de nuevo sus caminos?

De todas las ciudades, de todas las mujeres, él tuvo que encantarse por Bella, tuvo que llegar a su mundo y despertar un sueño y un pasado que ya se encontraba dormido.

Debió entender cuando se lo encontró esa noche que su perfecta y segura vida se iba a arruinar por completo.

Debió comprender que al verlo de nuevo todo iba a cambiar.

-Demonios - gritó mientras se levantaba y golpeaba el mueble a la vez que se jalaba el cabello arrugando la cara - ¡Te odio Jacob Black!

-No, no lo haces – escuchó su voz fuerte y clara, distinta a la que escuchaba en su cabeza a sus recuerdos y ella sintió que el corazón se le salía del susto y la emoción. Una emoción que no debía sentir. Se volteó gritando y tomando un cojín verde para protegerse.

En la puerta de entrada, estaba él, apoyado relajadamente en el marco, con los brazos enredados debajo de su pecho, los pies cruzados y mirándola intensamente, como si quisiera tomarla, llevársela lejos, zarandearla o quizás… colocarla en su regazo y darle varias nalgadas.

Vestía un jean negro un poco decolorado y una franela blanca, que remarcaba cada uno de sus músculos tonificados.

Dios… ella no recordaba todos esos músculos seis años atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con voz ahogada evitando verlo - ¿Como…?

-¿Te encontré? - terminó Jacob acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros antes que pudiera escapar - con dificultad - contestó pegándola a su cuerpo - pero no me conoces si crees que te iba a dejar ir tranquila.

Ella lo miró sintiendo entre asombro, pánico y emoción… que de nuevo rechazó y hundió debajo de su ser. Abrió la boca para quejarse pero él la estrecho más fuerte en sus brazos y la beso apretándola a su pecho y sin darle posibilidad de escaparse.

Leah gimió y se removió tratando de apartarse, de alejarlo de ella. Jacob tiró el pequeño cojín que los mantenía alejados, y con las manos en su espalda la abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se pegara y que ella sintiera, por primera vez en seis años, calidez.

Se había olvidado de lo cálido que era Jacob.

Él la besaba con insistencia, tratando que ella respondiera, mordía sus labios, los masajeaba con los suyos, acariciaba su espalda haciendo que ella temblara por su toque y por la conmoción de sentir de nuevo su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios.

Nunca creyó que sucedería de nuevo.

Ella no podía responder, le era imposible, estaba en shock, noqueada, asombrada que estuviera allí, que la hubiese perseguido.

Jacob se apartó de sus labios y unió sus frentes, Leah no se movía, seguía paralizada – Bésame Leah… - le pidió él entre jadeos, abrazándola más fuerte.

Leah sintió como dos lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza – Por favor Jacob… no me hagas esto… no puedo…

Él suspiró hondo y volvió a buscar sus labios con mayor intensidad que antes, pidiendo más respuesta de su parte, bajaba las manos hasta la parte de su espalda baja y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo. Leah dejó de temblar, el frío que sentía en su alma estaba desapareciendo y ella trató de luchar con más fuerza, empezó a golpear sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda. Empezó a patearlo y él subió los brazos porque con los impulsos y los golpes ella estaba siendo cargada por él a la vez que ella lo golpeaba por todos lados.

Jacob hizo que ella pisara el suelo y la soltó – Golpéame – dijo él bajando las manos y apartándose un paso – hazlo… golpéame.

Leah lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y por alguna razón que no entendía lo hizo, empezó a golpear su pecho y su estómago fuertemente. Jacob no se movía, era como si no sintiera los golpes, lo cual era entendible, tenía músculos macizos y parecían de hierro.

-¡Ah! – Gritó Leah fuertemente llena de frustración y dolor mientras se alejaba de él pateando el suelo - ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? – le preguntó abrazándose a sí misma y temblando de nuevo.

Recibió el frío con gusto, lo esperaba y necesitaba. No quería sentir el calor de Jacob cuando sabía… estaba segura que él no podía estar con ella.

Por eso huyo, le dijo lo último, la verdad, su maldita desgracia personal, lo inútil que era como mujer y no pudo resistir escucharlo decir que no era lo que necesitaba, que no la quería así, ella lo sabía pero no quería escuchar decírselo… no era justo para ella.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que buscarla?

¿Acaso no entendió con esa huida que ella no quería lastima ni compasión?

Quería lo que había tenido desde que lo dejo, desde incluso antes de él, quería la soledad y la vida aislada que estaba acostumbrada.

Le gustaba su vida o lo que tenía de ella, su trabajo le apasionada, la cáscara y la falsa vida donde pretendía sentir alegría frente a todos le satisfacía. En las noches tenía su soledad y sus recuerdos.

Eso era suficiente.

Allí tenía a su hombre perfecto… ¿por qué tenía que arruinárselo? ¿por qué iba a dejar de ser perfecto al contarle esas palabras que ella no quería oír?

-Vine a buscar a mi mujer – dijo Jacob mirándola serio con el ceño fruncido expresando dolor y angustia y Leah abrió la boca sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó abrazándose más fuerte mientras miraba fijamente a Jacob esperando ver como desaparecía como el espejismo que pensaba que había allí.

Jacob sacó de su bolsillo una caja negra y la dejó en la mesa tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la caja y temblando fuertemente.

Jacob se volvió a acercar a ella y la estrechó de nuevo en brazos como si no pudiera estar más tiempo separado de ella y Leah se quedó paralizada.

Él la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su cabello, y esa acción hizo que Leah llorara de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes – No… – murmuraba al notar como él la abrazaba como antes, cuando veían las estrellas y él se hundía en su cabello y le recitaba sonetos sobre su cabello negro como el cielo en medianoche y suave como un algodón en plena primavera.

Mala poesía… pero que la hacían sonreír y hacerla sentir como la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-No hagas eso Jacob – le pidió apretando las manos en puño para no corresponder su gesto – no me abraces así…

-¿Así como? – preguntó Jacob mientras pasaba la nariz en su cabello y lo acariciaba con sus manos.

-Sabes de lo que hablo… - dijo ella empujándolo con los puños cerrados para que la soltara.

Él aspiró su aroma y Leah cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza – Te amo – murmuró Jacob en contra de su oreja.

Leah quedó paralizada y respiró aceleradamente mientras sentía como él acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuello, esa parte, el sitio exacto donde él sabía que ella tenía su mayor sensibilidad.

Ella tembló y él sonrió en contra de su cuello – Nada ha cambiado – murmuró besándola de nuevo.

Leah negó con la cabeza y se tensó de nuevo haciendo que él se paralizada – Suéltame… por favor… déjame ir.

Jacob se apartó mirándola fijamente – No hagas esto…

Leah se limpió la cara y negó con la cabeza – Todo ha cambiado Jacob ¿No lo entiendes? No soy una mujer completa…

-¡Claro que lo eres! – gritó él ofuscado y ella se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Jacob así, aunque tampoco habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-¡No, no lo soy! – Gritó ella atormentada, tomando la furia que él tenía y volviéndola suya, incluyendo toda la rabia en que la situación que estaban la llevaba – no puedo darte hijos… no sirvo para nada… no se para que existo – terminó con la voz quebrada. Él la vio con tristeza, lastima y Leah gritó enfurecida - ¡No necesito tu compasión! – gritó desesperada - ¿para qué viniste? ¡te dije que no teníamos futuro! ¡Que me olvidadas!

-¡¿Y cómo demonios hago eso Leah? – gritó Jacob maldiciendo por lo bajo – tengo seis años tratando de hacerlo sin ningún éxito… ¡Y pensaba que me habías abandonado, que me odiabas, que jugaste conmigo! ¿Cómo mierda quieres que te olvide ahora cuando sé que me amas y que me necesitas? ¡Dímelo!

Leah dejo de llorar y lo miró seria, ella sabía qué hacía allí, y no lo quería, no quería a un Jacob deseando estar con ella con esas condiciones, él se merecía más – No Jacob – dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma – no te necesito…

-Leah…

-Vete Jacob, por favor – dijo volteándose y tratando de salir de la casa. Jacob la tomó del brazo antes de que ella llegara a la puerta y Leah lo miró derrotada. Él la miraba fijamente triste y con otra expresión que ella conocía bien y que hizo que mirara a la pared para evitar observarlo. Por mucho tiempo sus padres la vieron con esa expresión.

Su madre lloraba cuando no creía que ella la veía por las consecuencias de sus actos. Su padre la miraba con una mezcla de lastima y reproche que ella no pudo ignorar más, le dolía demasiado. Paradójicamente, esa experiencia, conocer y perder a Jacob, perder a su bebe, la hizo fuerte, no la destruyó, sino que le dio la fuerza que tanto le faltaba cuando su padre la hizo cursar una carrera que no quería, cuando se dejó humillar por Sam y por Victoria.

Después de todo consiguió lo que quería, estudió publicidad, se creó un nombre, trabajó por mucho tiempo, día y noche para conseguir lo que quería en poco tiempo, ignorando a la mujer, a lo que nunca sería y solo buscando el éxito profesional, lo que podía conseguir.

Tres años después volvió a encontrar a Sam o más bien él la encontró a ella. La buscó y luchó por todos los medios para reunirse con ella.

Ella no lo permitió.

No era la misma idiota e imbécil que se dejó dominar por un hombre que no la merecía.

Y era el hombre que la tenía tomada en ese momento quien le dio la fuerza para conseguir eso, le ayudó a conseguir lo que quería y ella… no iba a ser la culpable que él no tuviera lo que necesitaba.

Ella lo miró y acarició su mejilla – Te amo Jacob – dijo suavemente – pero no voy a permitir que derroches tu vida con una media…

-Si vuelves a repetir – la interrumpió él furioso y mirándola con dos llamaradas en sus ojos marrones – esa estupidez de media mujer, de que no sirves te juro que me volveré loco…

-Pero es cierto – dijo Leah mirándolo confundida y haciendo que él soltara su agarre – no podemos cambiar lo que paso entre nosotros, lo que hice, yo fui la culpable de que todo acabara y tu… solo quieres estar conmigo porque me tienes lástima porque crees que me necesitas… pero yo no puedo aceptar eso, no te lo mereces.

Jacob rió, aunque era una risa tosca, molesta - ¿Crees que luche por dos semanas para encontrarte por lastima? ¿Qué enfrenté a tus padres y a tu hermano para que me dieran alguna dirección o razón de ti por únicamente sentir la obligación de cuidarte?, qué eso fue lo que me motivo para buscar entre todos nuestros conocidos comunes, tu empresa, tus compañeros de trabajo, conversar con un tal Quil, que cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre su mirada era de lascivia y hacía querer patearlo por idiota…

Leah lo miró confundida – Él es solo un amigo – dijo restándole importancia.

Jacob rodó los ojos y se acercó dos pasos a ella – Después entre a tu apartamento…

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada.

Jacob sonrió divertido – Oh si cariño… traspase morada ajena, revise tu agenda, llamé a tus amigos, hasta que encontré a una tal Claire que se mostró evasiva a mis preguntas…

Leah abrió los ojos como platos y se apartó dos pasos de él - ¿Y después que hiciste? – preguntó en un jadeo ahogado.

-Después busqué a Claire, la acosé… casi me gano una orden de restricción, pero al cuarto día me dijo dónde estabas… y por fin te localicé… ¿y de verdad crees que lo hice por lastima Leah? ¿Por compasión?

-¿Cómo…? – dijo ella anonadada

-No soy dueño de mi propia empresa, multimillonario, causante de la mejor fusión del siglo con una de las principales empresas de Japón y Cacique de mi reserva en Forks a los 26 años de edad sin ser un poco perseverante Leah… pareciera que no me conocieras.

-No te conozco – dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente y alejándose otro paso.

-Claro que me conoces – dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella – sabes quién soy, como yo sé quién eres tu… eres mi mujer, la única que quiero y que necesito.

-Estabas con Bella – dijo en un intento desesperado de alejar las ilusiones, no las deseaba y eran falsas.

-Es una amiga – dijo él cuando llego a su lado - ¿Quién es Sam?

Leah palideció y se apartó de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente y negó con la cabeza – No – dijo ella huyendo.

-¿Es otro secreto?… ¿otra fantasía Leah? O ¿Algo que no quieres que nadie conozca?…

Leah negó con la cabeza y se tapó las orejas con la mano, en un intento desesperado de huir.

Jacob llegó a su lado y le quitó las manos para que lo escuchara e hizo que la viera - ¿Es él el culpable de tu desdicha? ¿de qué pienses que no vales Leah? Porque no es cierto Leah, eres hermosa, inteligente, sexy…

Leah se carcajeó mientras lo miraba sin poder creer sus palabras – No soy una mujer.

-Claro que lo eres amor…

-No me llames así… - dijo tratando de apartarlo.

-Amor… preciosa… tesoro – decía a la vez que besaba su cuello y ella se estremecía – permíteme amarte Leah.

-No vale la pena Jacob – dijo ella tratando de empujarlo.

Él la estrecho en sus brazos y quedo a centímetros de sus labios – Te deseo…

-No puedes… – dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo, de que su corazón no latiera, de bloquearlo de su corazón… aunque estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

-Te amo…

-¿Cómo puedes amarme? – Preguntó ella por fin – si yo no lo valgo.

Él la tomó de la cadera y la cargó en su hombro haciendo que ella emitiera un grito ahogado, la lanzó para arriba como si fuera un saco de papa y ella gritó más fuerte, golpeó sus glúteos con la mano y Leah apretó su espalda para tener equilibrio mientras volvía a gritar… no podía creer que él estuviese haciendo eso.

Jacob caminó hasta la mesita, agarró la pequeña caja, que ella no sabía qué diablos tenía y empezó a caminar hacía las demás habitaciones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó mientras abría cada puerta a la vez que buscaba algo en especifico. Dos segundos después ella entendió a donde la llevaba cuando entraron a su habitación.

Él la tiró en la cama y ella rebotó un poco mientras veía como él se quitaba la franela y la tiraba al suelo.

-Jacob… - dijo mientras se enrollaba en la cama y lo miraba asustada.

Él la observó y suspiró hondo triste – Quiero encontrarte Leah… a mi mujer, la que me miraba por horas y sus ojos brillaban, la que reía cuando acariciaba sus pies y parecía que podía conquistar el mundo. La que suspiraba cuando veía un bello anochecer y miraba con nostalgia a un amanecer… te quiero de vuelta a mi…

A Leah se le humedecieron los ojos y empezó a temblar más fuerte – Esa mujer no existe… ¿no lo entiendes? Era una mentira, no soy yo, fingí ser alguien más… lo siento Jacob.

-¿Por qué tiemblas Leah? – preguntó él percatándose por primera vez su reacción. Ella volteó la mirada y tembló más fuerte – por favor… dímelo…

-Siento frío… - dijo sin mirarlo.

Él frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, como si estuviese midiendo el ambiente - ¿Qué crees que lo cause? ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción? – preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró pálida y negó con la cabeza – No puedes solucionarlo… no es el ambiente el culpable de eso…

Jacob se alejó un paso impactado como si entendiera a que se refería y se quitó los zapatos rápidamente – Estas equivocada amor mío – dijo por fin – yo soy el único que puede solucionarlo.

Ella lo miró confundida por unos segundos, y después emitió un grito ahogado cuando él la jaló por sus piernas e hizo que se desenrollara y se acostara de espaldas en la cama.

-No Jacob – le suplicó al sentir como él le quitaba sus zapatos deportivos y las medias – no vale la pena…

Jacob la ignoró y empezó a quitar su jean rápidamente. Ella ya no tenía fuerza para luchar o batallar, cerró los ojos y lloró mientras sentía como él quitaba cada parte de su vestuario y después se apartaba un poco, cuando volvió a su lado ella sabía, así no lo viera, que estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que ella.

-Abre los ojos – le pidió acariciando su mejilla.

Ella obedeció y lo miró con los ojos brillosos. Era tan hermoso, en la habitación solo se reflejaba la luna por la gran ventana que estaba detrás de la cama de pino. Jacob parecía brillar con esa luz, como si perteneciera a la luna, con su piel cobriza y sus ojos marrones de un color parecido a la miel y a una piedra preciosa. Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró al ver su cuerpo.

Si el Jacob de seis años atrás era hermoso, el de ahora era… simplemente perfecto, maravilloso, atractivo y ella… la mujer… estaba reaccionando como nunca creyó volver a hacerlo después de los acontecimientos de ese día.

Estaba emocionada y se sentía más viva que nunca solo por verlo… hizo el esfuerzo y cerró los ojos para alejar ese sentimiento, no podía… no debía permitirlo.

-No – dijo Jacob acariciando su mejilla y besando sus lágrimas – no te resistas amor… permíteme entrar Leah, déjame… liberarte cariño… abre los ojos.

Leah los abrió apretando la mandíbula y cerrando sus manos como puños, ordenándole detenerse cuando solo querían tocarlo - Esto no cambiada nada Jacob – le rogó unos segundos después – igual no puedo ser lo que quieres… no puedo ser una verdadera…

Jacob la calló con sus labios, la beso suavemente, ella cerró los ojos pero sus labios no se movieron, seguía estática debajo de él, mientras con una pericia devastadora él trataba de conquistarla, de romper sus defensas, de seducirla.

Jacob acarició sus pechos suavemente, solo un roce y Leah gimió desesperada.

Ya no podía…

No podía alejar la calidez cuando su cuerpo le exigía huir del frío.

Se relajó y subió las manos para tomar su cabello negro y lo besó apasionadamente. Jacob gimió y la volteó para que quedara encima de su cuerpo a la vez que acariciaba su cabello y con una mano rodeaba sus curvas.

Leah gimió cuando el rozó su trasero y empezó a removerse encima de él y a besarlo más profundamente, queriendo devorarlo, tomarlo, llenarse por completo de su esencia, su cuerpo, sus besos.

Sin pensar en nada… solo en sentir.

Jacob besaba sus labios, lo acariciaba con su lengua, la introducía dentro de su cavidad y la dominaba por completo…

-Oh Dios… - gimió ella dentro del beso a la vez que acariciaba sus brazos y llegaba hasta donde estaban sus manos llevándola encima de su cabeza y entrelazándolas con las suyas.

Ella rompió el beso unos minutos después respirando aceleradamente y cerrando los ojos uniendo sus frentes.

-Eres hermosa – murmuró Jacob mirándola fijamente y haciendo que hiciera lo mismo – una diosa pagana que vino a este mundo para atormentarme.

Ella jadeó y negó con la cabeza – No es cierto…

Jacob la volteó para encerrarla entre su cuerpo y empezó a besar su cuello y bajando hacía sus senos, apretándolos con sus manos, acariciándolos y después repitiendo el procedimiento con su boca y lengua.

Ella no podía creer que de nuevo su cuerpo reaccionara, despertara o que su vientre se apretara de esa forma causando que su respiración se acelerara y un placer entre doloroso y delicioso.

Él bajó su mano a su esencia y tembló al sentirla lista para su intromisión, se acercó a su oído y lo besó, rodeándolo con su lengua y succionándolo suavemente. Leah jadeo y tocó su espalda para controlarse – Eres una mujer completa – le susurró y después levanto la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran – esto… como reaccionas conmigo, la forma como enloqueces con mis caricias… esta eres tú. Tus ojos brillan… vuelve a mi Leah… te necesito.

Ella lo abrazó y tembló al sentir cada músculo definido, acarició su espalda y lo encerró entre sus piernas acariciando sus piernas velludas y tonificadas con sus pies – No estoy completa – le murmuró ella sintiendo que una lágrima caía por un costado y humedecía su cabello.

-Claro que lo estás – dijo él suavemente y mirándola con amor y entendimiento – necesito estar dentro de ti… ha pasado tanto tiempo Leah que no te siento en mí, que voy a explotar.

Leah se arqueó y subió la cabeza por la fuerza en que la estremecieron y excitaron esas palabras, negó con la cabeza al sentir la pasión crecer desde su vientre cuando tenía tanto tiempo que no lo experimentaba – Ya no sé cómo hacer esto – dijo negando con la cabeza – hace tanto tiempo… desde esa vez Jacob – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – desde mi despedida.

Él la besó apasionadamente y le tomó las manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza – Yo tampoco he vuelto a hacer el amor desde esa noche Leah – murmuró contra sus labios – solo he hecho el amor contigo…

Ella gimió y subió las caderas inconscientemente pidiendo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y que solo él podía darle.

Jacob la besó lentamente, jugando con sus labios y despacio entró en ella.

Leah levantó la cabeza y gritó fuertemente, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella todo indicio de frío desapareció por completo. Se sentía totalmente llena y cuando empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir la fuerza para soportar la emoción que embargaba su pecho.

Una emoción que pensaba perdida para siempre y que la hacía soñar, desear, aceptar que por fin estaba en casa.

-Mírame Leah – le pidió Jacob apretando sus manos.

Ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en su mirada, cerrándolos un poco por cada impulso que sentía que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, hasta que mucho después, pero también muy pronto, porque ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara, sintió una presión conocida y se rindió al abismo, gritando y arqueándose en contra del cuerpo de Jacob.

Poco después sintió como Jacob culminaba gritando fuertemente y derramándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Leah cerró los ojos y él hundió la cara en su hombro, besándolo y haciendo que se estremeciera y suspirara. Él se apartó para no pesarle y se paró de la cama unos segundos, volvió unos segundos después y tomó su mano izquierda.

Ella sintió como él rodeaba su dedo corazón con algo y abrió los ojos confundida. Miró su dedo corazón que estaba rodeado por un anillo de oro con un diamante de corte corazón y lo observó a él asombrada.

Se sentó en la cama y trató de quitar su mano que apretaba con fuerza tal vez para evitar que se quitara la joya, como sabía que ella iba a hacer.

-No – dijo meneando la cabeza como si se encontrara en shock.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Jacob envolviéndola en sus brazos, hasta pegar su espalda en su pecho y le hablaba en su oído – Dímelo.

-Jacob… - dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente.

-Te dije que venía a recuperar mi mujer Leah… y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Leah empezó a llorar y tiró la cabeza en su hombro a la vez que se sentía abrazada de él como tenía tiempo que no se sentía, protegida.

-No puedes querer casarte conmigo… no puedo darte lo que necesitas.

Jacob la abrazó más fuerte – Tú eres lo que necesito, lo que quiero…

-No puedo darte hijos – dijo ella desesperada a la vez que luchaba con liberarse ella y la mano que seguía tomada entre un brazo de él y su estómago.

-No me importa – dijo él besando su cuello.

-Claro que te importa, no estoy completa… no me conoces.

-Cariño… - dijo Jacob negando con la cabeza – claro que te conozco, a la verdadera Leah no este ser con el que te estas escudando.

Leah cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo a la vez que reposaba su cabeza en sus hombros.

-Mande a buscar el expediente en Praga, tu madre me dio el nombre del Hospital, después que palidecieron al enterarse que yo era el hombre de Europa.

-¿Se los dijiste? – preguntó ella sintiendo pánico y observándolo.

-Por supuesto que lo hice… - dijo con un tono ofendido, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decirle a sus padres que era su amante y el causante de uno de las mayores decepciones de sus vidas – fuiste lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

Leah bajó la cabeza y tembló al recordar las palabras de Sam, su pasado, su juventud. Ella si tenía razones para avergonzarse. Jacob la abrazó fuerte como si entendiera lo que estaba pensando y Leah suspiró tratando de sentir el vacío que la llenaba desde tantos años atrás.

No lo consiguió…

Él besó su cabello y suspiró hondo - Conocerte fue chocar contra un muro espinoso… imposible no reconocerte, difícil llegar a ti y cuando llegas al final del camino, a la parte más alta… te sientes el rey del mundo.

Leah se rió cerrando los ojos y no pudo evitar que la emoción llenara su pecho - ¿Todavía sigues componiendo mala poesía?

Jacob rió y la apretó más a su cuerpo – Desde que me dejaste ha mejorado… dicen que un corazón roto escribe mejor…

Leah sonrió de nuevo y acarició sus manos, de forma involuntaria – No, no ha mejorado… - dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y parándose de la cama, se colocó una camisola que usaba para dormir y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, dándole la espalda.

Jacob se sentó en la cama y la observaba fijamente - ¿Quién es Sam? – volvió a preguntar levantándose hasta quedar a su lado.

Ella se volteó para verlo y apartó la cara. Por supuesto que no le importaba estar completamente desnudo, pero pensándolo bien ¿cómo le iba a importar? Si cada músculo estaba fortalecido y se veía tan varonil, tan sexy y completamente atractivo…

Leah miró a la ventana abrazándose a sí misma – Sam es un ex novio – respondió secamente.

-¿Antes de mí?

-Si – dijo ella en un hilo de voz – no era… bueno – suspiró hondo porque esa era una pequeña definición de quien era Sam – no me trato bien… no me quería de verdad…

Jacob se tensó mientras ella pronunciaba esas palabras, la abrazó por su estómago pegando su pecho en la espalda, Leah se relajó en la calidez de su cuerpo y él colocó su barbilla encima de su cabeza - ¿Y crees que yo seré como él?

Leah se tensó y negó con la cabeza – No… tú eres perfecto… yo… no – terminó bajando la cabeza, no era de él que tenía miedo, sino de ella misma, no ser suficiente como tan claro se lo dejaron en toda su vida.

Jacob asintió aunque seguía tenso – Debes entender algo Leah, es cierto, no soy como el tal Sam – ella se tensó a escuchar el nombre pero asintió, siempre supo que él era distinto, y por eso lo amo como nada en el planeta - ni soy una fantasía ni mucho menos perfecto, soy tu realidad… tu hombre.

-Yo no puedo…

-Leah… - dijo él molesto a la vez que la volteaba para que lo observara – para tu tranquilidad verificaremos el expediente médico, si es correcto y no puedes tener niños naturalmente y los quieres, pues intentaremos con los métodos asistidos, si no, madre sustituta o adoptaremos… no me importa…

Ella lo miró consternada - ¿No quieres hijos tuyos? ¿De tu sangre? No es lo mismo una adopción Jacob… no puedes pretender…

Él tapó su boca con un dedo mientras la miraba exasperado – Te quiero a ti, a mi Leah – sonrió y la beso suavemente, ella respondió el beso y lo acarició por la mejilla a la vez que se entristecía de nuevo, ella no era esa mujer que él quería, se había muerto hace años atrás, la vida se había encargado de matarla.

-¿Pero no entiendes que esa no soy yo? Que era una fantasía… - le recriminó apartándose de él y quitándose el anillo lo dejo en la mesita - es mejor que te vayas – le pidió saliendo de la habitación, necesitaba distancia.

Leah salió a la sala y abrió la puerta de la entrada para respirar un poco. Ya el sol se había puesto y el cielo se veía brillante con tantas estrellas. Nunca había dejado de asombrarse de lo hermoso de ese paisaje. El cielo iluminado, los árboles y el campo abierto, los olores, los sonidos, todo era tan precioso que le hacía sonreír.

O tal vez era el hombre que estaba dentro de su casa lo que le había hecho revivir un poco su alma… volvió a alejar ese sentimiento de su ser, cuando se fuera iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil sin que ella sienta de nuevo la esperanza brotar de su pecho.

Se apoyó en la baranda de madera del porche y allí vio un jeep negro todo terreno e imagino que era de Jacob. Unos segundos después, sintió pasos a su espalda lo que la hizo tensarse y vio como él salía de la casa sin hablarle camino a su vehículo.

Ella suspiró apesadumbrada y bajó la cabeza. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, que a la final iba a entender, pero aun así su pecho se retorció de dolor, era una imbécil, ya en ese momento de su vida debería entender que algunos nacen con estrellas y otros estrellados…

Levantó la mirada para verlo partir y dejó de respirar al verlo caminar hacia ella con una maleta y con una mirada llena de determinación, molestia y ¿reto? que no había visto antes.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo a su lado – Estamos donde todo empezó ¿no es así? – Leah asintió como una autómata – pues entonces seguiremos donde quedamos… ¿crees que no te conozco? Entonces enséñame a la verdadera Leah – se acercó a ella besando suavemente sus labios y ella no reacciono o respondió al roce, su cabeza se encontraba embotada – y cuando creas que me has mostrado lo suficiente, hazme el favor y usas esto – dejo en la baranda el anillo y a ella se le escapó el aire y lo miraba asombrada.

-Jacob, no puedes pretender…

Él tomó su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara – Puedo y lo haré, soy persistente cuando quiero algo Leah, y creo que sabes lo que quiero, en este momento estas secuestrada – ella jadeó y lo miró extrañada – y esta vez – se acercó a ella y le hablo en contra de sus labios – no permitiré que te escapes…

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gusto?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
